La autentica Daisy
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: La princesa de Sarasalandia, Daisy, visita el reino de la princesa Peach. Lamentablemente, tiene actitudes que no coinciden con la de una princesa de la realeza. Esto ocasiona una problema emocional, dentro de la locura de la princesa fútbolera.


La autentica Daisy

[Mi Primer Fanfic sobre el universo Mario Bros]

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el reino Champiñón. Como era de costumbre, la princesa Daisy visitaba por unos días a la princesa Peach. Aunque sus visitas no eran muy tranquilas.

Daisy bajaba del tren, con un atuendo deportivo, con todos sus vestidos de princesa guardados, y con botines, una pelota blanca con manchas negras, entre otras cosas, las cuales, no era lo típico para una princesa.

Peach ordeno a un Toad a que fuera a esperarla a la estación, pero para mala suerte del honguito, su equipaje era muy pesado, así que el pedía un taxi conducido por los Shy-Guys, usando su propio dinero.

En el trayecto, las conversaciones eran muy "elegantes".

-Hey!, ¿no es un hermoso día? Deberíamos jugar un "fúlbito" luego de llegar al castillo de Peach- exclamaba Daisy.

-Princesa Daisy, no quiero ofender, pero, ¿Por qué no actúa como la princesa Peach? Ella tiene una imagen más formal- cuestionaba Toad, el cual estaba sentado sobre uno de los equipajes, arriba del asiento del Taxi.

-JA, primero que nada pequeño amigo. No me digas "princesa", suena muy cursi. Yo soy, "la auténtica Daisy", la más ágil y sexy de todos los reinos. Y que sabe preparar tortitas de chocolate- Respondió sin titubear y zamarreando la cabeza de Toad.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, ella fue corriendo hacia el interior del lugar, mientras que el pequeño suspiraba, pagaba el taxi y comenzaba una ardua caminata con el equipaje real.

Con un sol radiante, con una escalera que se hacía eterna, con parte de la guardia real viendo al honguito, sin poder hacer mucho por protocolo real, Toad llego hasta la puerta principal.

Al entrar vio una escena muy llamativa. La princesa Peach con la palma de su mano derecha sobre su rostro, mientras una Daisy llena de barrio comentaba con mucha alegría, que había confundido el campo de "Fútbol", con la granja.

-Fue muy gracioso, se ensucio todo y la pelota se pinchó y tuve que sentarme en medio del barro para inflarla a pulmón- Decía entre risas.

-Muy bien Daisy, no sabes lo contenta que me pone… el que hayas descubierto un "nuevo" sector del castillo. Solo te pido que ahora cuando tomemos el té. Escucha bien, te, bañes, des, pa, ci, to- Dijo con una dulce voz la princesa de vestido rosa.

La princesa de Sarasalandia comprendió el mensaje, a su manera, y fue de puntitas hacia las duchas, agarrando uno de los equipaje que Toad tenia consigo. Cuando dejo la sala, el pequeño hablo con Peach sobre la princesa "poco femenina", ya que carecía de actitudes de toda persona de la realeza.

-Daisy es muy problemática, y con muy, me referido a un nivel muy extremo para toda dama. Desde su niñez siempre solía hacer cosas más de varón que de mujer, como jugar en lo sucio, deportes extremos, actuar como loca- Decía Peach mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-¿Cómo loca?, disculpe princesa, pero, ¿no es una afirmación muy fea?- dijo Toad, rascándose el hombro.

-Puede ser, pero así le digo siempre, y nunca se enoja ni nada. En su familia, siempre la criticaban, pero es algo que no me llama mucho la atención, prefiero hablar de otras cosas con ellas cuando viene acá, sus extravagancias son demasiado para este castillo. Si hubiese escogido el lado que escogió gran parte de sus parientes, ni siquiera podría ingresar a este sitio-

Tras esas palabras, la princesa del reino champiñón se alejó hacia una de las puertas que habían en el largo pasillo principal, a lo que Toad salió para verificar que no se olvidara nada. Detrás de una de las puertas, las cuales llevaban al dormitorio, se encontraba una Daisy sentada, con los hombros cubriendo su rostro cabizbajo. Ella había oído todo, sabía que tampoco podía demostrarlo porque podría traer problemas, así que se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y fue hacia su cuarto, para preparase para su baño.

Unas horas más tarde, la princesa Peach se encontraba bebiendo té enfrente de su patio real, donde habían animalitos correteando y jugando por ahí. Fue entonces cuando Daisy apareció por detrás, saludo y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal, con la intención de caminar un rato.

-¿Acompaño a la princesa Daisy, princesa Peach?- Pregunto el toad que la había ayudado con sus bolsos.

-No, déjala, le hará bien que camine un rato, después de tanto correr- Respondió la princesa, mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

La princesa de pelo marrón salió a dar un paseo, con su ropa de princesa, aunque llevando siempre debajo, sus atuendos deportivos. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre sí misma, no tenía una buena imagen de ella, según sus propios pensamientos.

-(Soy desastre, y lo hago cada vez peor, un día tras otro)-

Su estrategia, es resguardar todo, con una alegría y una gran dosis de locura. Entonces miro al cielo, sonrió, comenzó a saltar y se tropezó, con gran charco de agua sucia.

Mientras se vuelve a poner de pie, escucha unas voces que no logra distinguirlas.

-Te lo dije, deberías haber cerrado esta cañería hace bastante tiempo. Creo que esto quedara nuevamente bajo mi control- Decía uno.

-¿Qué…que?- decía Daisy, mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-Mama mía, siempre te quedas con todo lo bueno, nunca dejas nada para mí, Luigi-

Luego de visualizar con atención lo que ocurría, vio a dos viejos conocidos, unos fontaneros con herramienta en mano, quienes estaban arreglando una tubería que había salido de la tierra. Uno era gordo y con atuendo azul y rojo, mientras que el otro era flaco, con los colores verde y azul.

-OH!, CHICOS SON USTEDES WAAAAA!, YEAH YEAH, MARIO Y LUIGI-

Ella abrazo a los hermanos fuertemente, pero demasiado fuerte.

-Gra…cias…princesa… es un honor… pero… si no me sueltas… creo que…. Necesitare un hongo verde- Dijo Mario débilmente.

Soltó a ambos chicos, y pidió su asistencia para el trabajo. Ya que, según ella, también le encanta el trabajo de cañerías.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Es como hacer una lasaña, ya sabes, con queso, al estilo Luigi- Dijo alegremente el fontanero verde.

-Luigi, por última vez, el queso en la lasaña es opcional, es más, creo que ni siquiera existe el queso en la Lasaña. Pero no importa, querida Daisy, aceptamos tu ayuda, seguramente esto será tan divertido como esa vez que estábamos todos juntos en un tablero- Aclaro y exclamo Mario.

Entonces, la princesa, se quitó su vestido, y comenzó a adentrarse a la zona del problema con una linterna de los chicos. El hermano verde no podía evitar no mirarla, ya que siempre tuvo una intención amorosa con ella.

Mario Bros no perdió su oportunidad y pregunto sin filtro, pero con una voz muy baja.

-¿Por qué no intentas tener una cita con ella?. Animo, no siempre tendrás el camino libre-

Luigi se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, quien estaba ajustando una parte de la tubería.

-Entonces Daisy…. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Yo?. Pues nada, la princesa rubia esa tiene un gran castillo y me parecía divertido visitarla, aunque parece que le caigo mal… espera, esta porquería está atascada, creo que esto terminara con un final húmedo-

El inocente Luigi soltó un "¿Eh?" sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y de repente su cara se llenó de agua sucia. En ese momento, Mario salta hacia encima de la tubería, llevándola a la parte subterránea, y finalmente colocándola en donde debería estar.

-Bien hecho Daisy, tienes "Buona Fortuna"- Comento el fontanero rojo con un dialecto italiano. La chica imperativa guiño un ojo e hizo un gesto con la mano de "OK".

El hermano menor se limpió el rostro, y siguió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes… pensado hacer para divertirte?-

-Te soy sincera. Solo quiero jugar al Fútbol, pasarla bien con algunos seres de acá y con mis amigos. Pero no puedo si me siento limitada y lastimada, y….y… demonios, maldita sea-

Daisy comenzó a lagrimear de la nada y se alejó corriendo velozmente. Los dos hermanos quedaron en estado de shock, y tras unos segundos en silencio, Mario dijo.

-Esto no está bien. Se supone que la relación entre princesas deben ser excelentes, Luigi, tenemos que hacer algo, rápido-

-Pero Mario, ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Solo tenemos como referencia lo que dijo del Fútbol-

Entonces apareció un honguito amarillo y brillante sobre la cabeza del hermano mayor, agarro a su hermano del brazo y lo llevo corriendo hacia el castillo, una idea se avecinaba.

Caía la noche, todo el castillo real se encontraba en silencio, la princesa Peach estaba acostada leyendo su diario, mientras Mario se acerca para preguntar algunas cosas.

-Peach, necesito que me digas que sucede con Daisy, ella lloro hoy por la tarde y me preocupa bastante, sobre todo porque no es un buen camino hacia la paz entre reinos-

Sin quitar su vista sobre lo que leía respondió.

-Escucha Mario, es una cuestión demasiado familiar e interno. Ella simplemente, es diferente, y me cuesta mantener la calma cuando sus actitudes se vuelven muy desbordantes-

-Pero eso no debería ser un problema, somos todos diferentes, incluso creo que hasta podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas, ¿Por qué entonces la invitas para acá si no quieres verla?-

La princesa cerró su diario y lo coloco sobre su mesita de luz.

-Yo no la invito. Ella viene, y no es por mí, tampoco es por el castillo. Ella se siente más "Libre" aquí, aunque irónicamente odie sus acciones poco femeninas. En su reino, si bien es la princesa, su padre es un hombre muy difícil de socializar y siempre mantiene al margen a su hija. Por lo que eh escuchado, Daisy sufre ataques de pánico y su manera de ser feliz es, como la ves, ser una loca-

-Pero Peach, eso suena muy ofensivo-

Ella apago la luz y se acostó, de una manera casi al instante que el fontanero término su oración.

-Me iré a dormir, puedes dormir aquí o en otro lado, buenas noches-

El héroe del reino decidió salir del cuarto, un poco afligido por la situación, al igual que confundido.

-Buenas noches, princesa- Soltó mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia algún cuarto libre. Mientras deambulaba, escucho un grito de alegría, por lo que se acercó al origen del mismo, el cual estaba detrás de una puerta.

Al abrirla un poquito, vio que estaba Daisy, con su pijama con flores, haciendo algo en la mesa.

-Aquí viene Daisy!, corre velozmente en el mediocampo, pasa la defensa, dispara y… cerca, pega en el palo y se va afuera, que mala suerte, para la auténtica Daisy-

Ella estaba usando unos muñecos, para simular un partido de fútbol, donde ella era la capitana. Se veía muy feliz en su pequeña gran fantasía.

-PRI!, suena el silbatazo del réferi y Daisy está preparada para patear un penal definitivo. Todos coreando DAISY DAISY DAISY!. La 10 se prepara para patear… corre y GOL!, GOOOL DE LA GRAN PRINCESA DAISY, ¿QUE DIGO PRINCESA?, LA JUGADORAZA DAISY-

Tras esa acción, la joven levanto sus brazos y fue equilibrando su voz, para que no se oyera tan fuerte. Pero entre tanta alegría, comenzaba a deprimirse de a poco.

-LA GRAN DAISY… LAS QUE TODOS AMAN… LA QUE… la que todos quieren en su equipo… la gran… la odiada Daisy señoras…y señores- Comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar despertar a todos.

Mario Bros vio todo y no pudo contener sus lágrimas. El cerró la puerta, y se alejó lentamente, mientras deseaba más y más de que el mañana llegara.

Al día siguiente, nublado y con bastante probabilidad de que llueva, las princesas se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. Ambas bebían café, algo de las pocas cosas que tenían en común.

Daisy estaba viendo el suelo, mientras que Peach de vez en cuando la miraba. El pequeño Toad del principio, se arrimó a la joven de pelo marrón y le pidió que viniera con él.

Ella no mostro mucho interés pero decidió ir de todas formas, mientras arrojaba el café que quedaba por le lavamanos. Mientras se acercaban al misterioso lugar, Toad le pidió a la princesa que cierre los ojos.

Ella accedió, ambos llegaron al objetivo. Tras abrir una puerta, y sentir el aire fresco del exterior, Toad le dio la orden de que ya podía ver, entonces ella visualizo todo… y no lo podía creer.

Había un campo completamente verde limón, bien cortado, dos arcos (o metas), y todo dibujado como una cancha de fútbol. Ella se quedó sin palabras y se iba acercando lentamente al lugar.

De unos árboles salieron Mario y Luigi, acompañados por el tierno Yoshi, y Wario.

-Pensamos que esto te gustaría, porque oímos ayer que tu fascinación era el fútbol, así que pensamos. ¿Por qué no hacer partido?- Dijo Mario.

-Y no te tienes que preocupar por el "ruido". Luigi con sus amigos arreglo todo, y trajimos a varios espectadores para verte-

Varias todas, con Koopas y algunos topos se acercaron al lugar, sentándose alrededor, para ver el show.

-Oh yeah, yo no quise dejar pasar este gran partido, así que el "gran Wario" se encuentra hoy para jugar y divertirse- Exclamo Wario, mientras Yoshi lo lamia con su lengua, a lo que sintió un poco de asco.

La princesa Daisy estaba por llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, aunque se intentó no hacerlo, para no dramatizar aún más las cosas. Se dirigió para el castillo, por la entrada trasera, pero justo cuando iba entrar, salió Peach.

La dulce rubia, estaba con un traje deportivo de color celeste, y le dio un traje especial a Daisy. Este era naranja, como el que siempre usa, pero con algunas líneas más y con más comodidad.

-Mario me dijo que lloraste ayer. Y mientras leía mi diario, olvide que tu vida no fue fácil. A veces, me olvido de lo que sucede alrededor mío, y olvido mis relaciones lejanas. Sé que eres diferente, pero eres muy buena en lo que haces, y debes sentirte orgullosa de eso. Eres autentica, Daisy- Decía la princesa de ropa celeste, mientras abrazaba a su par.

-Oh. Maldición, odio llorar y odio, que digan que eh llorado. Soy fuerte, pero odio mostrar mi lado sensible. Creo que odio el odio de odiar y ser odiodado-

Peach la calmo, y dijo que ya se resolvió todo.

Tras prepararse deportivamente, con calentamientos y un poco de tiros desde el punto penal, comenzó el partido.

Mario (Capotan), Wario y Peach, contra Luigi, Daisy (Capitana) y Yoshi. Los arqueros eran dos cocodrilos de nombre "Kritters", los cuales, a diferencia de los partidos oficiales actúan de manera más profesional. Al ser un amistoso, acordaron con los hermanos de actuar de manera más amateur.

Un toad hizo sonar el silbato y comenzaron a jugar. Mario daba unos cuantos saltos con el balón, ya que era muy bueno en el control. Luigi tenía una gran agilidad y velocidad para esquivar ataques y barridas. La princesa Peach, quien tiene una apariencia más seria, demostró divertirse, con algunos trucos con la pelota.

Wario solo se divertía, y a veces quería anotar un gol desde lejos, pero el Kritter detenía su dispara y lo devolvía con mucha fuerza, tumbando al personaje amarillo.

Tras unas cuantas jugadas, y algunos goles, llegaba el momento en donde ambos hermanos se juntaron para hablar entre sí.

Mario escapaba con la pelota, pero Luigi la roba, a lo que Daisy pide el pase pero el fontanero verde hace caso omiso, y al acercarse al área, su hermano mayor se arroja desde el suelo hacia su humanidad. Toad cobra falta, y es un tiro libre, de frente al arco rival.

En la barrera estaban Mario, Peach, Wario y Toad encima de él. El arquero se encontraba preparado para atajar y visualizaba cada palo.

Detrás de la pelota, una Daisy decidida estaba preparada para realizar el tiro, el cual es de uno de los más emocionantes en el fútbol, incluso más que un penal.

La afición coreaba su nombre, mientras también llevaban carteles, con su nombre también, junto a imágenes de ella y el nombre de su reino.

Toad dio el silbatazo, arriba de la cabeza de Wario, e hizo un gesto para que se sume Yoshi a la barrera.

La princesa tomo aire, y troto hacia la pelota, saco un fuerte disparo con su pierna izquierda, la esfera voló majestuosamente por encima de la barrera, con una trayectoria espectacular. Ante la vista de todos, junto con el Arquero que se quedó quieto ante tal ejecución, la redonda entro en Angulo derecho.

Todo fue silencio, hasta que todos gritaron GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.

Todos los jugadores y amigos abrazaron a Daisy, ella no paraba de festejar. Cuando la soltaron, se acercó a uno de los arcos, y llevando su mano derecha a sus labios y luego acercándola hacia su espalda, hizo un sonido de algo quemándose, mientras decía.

"Hot Stuff".

Una gran lluvia se largó, y siguieron jugando. El partido término y Daisy se quedan una semana más, mientras compartía cosas con su par de ese reino, reforzando lo aprendido en los días.

Un viernes, ella tuvo que volver a su reino. Mientras preparaba sus cosas para volver, se acercó a Mario, Luigi y Peach para contarle todo acerca de lo que aprendió. Pero curiosamente comenzó a sentirse asustada mientras comentaba feliz lo que había sentido meter un golazo.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia uno de los baños, encerrándose. Se podía oír su respiro grave y continuo.

-DAISY, ¿Qué te sucede?. Por favor abre la puerta, queremos ayudarte, que ocurre?-

Decía Peach mientras forcejeaba con la puerta, Mario dijo a uno de los Toad que busque ayuda urgente, Mientras Luigi estaba confundido por la situación.

-AMIGOS, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN SOLA… Ese maldito reino. Amó ese reino, pero no amo mi estadía ahí, todos es odio, TODOS ES DOLOR, YO QUIERO AQUÍ…YEAH…YEAH….DAISY- Exclamo la princesa con una voz muy quebrada por el llanto y el respiro.

En la puerta, decidieron empujar Mario, Peach y varios Toads para abrir la puerta, pero era muy difícil. Mario entonces le pidió ayuda a su hermano, sacándolo de ese extraño trance.

-No te quedes parado hermano, necesitamos tu ayuda, ella necesita tu ayuda, rápido golpea la puerta con nosotros-

El asintió con la cabeza, y todo el mundo rompió la puerta, para encontrar a una Daisy asustada en un rincón. Peach se acercó lentamente para abrazarla cuidadosamente, a lo que un doctor Toad se acerba a la escena.

Horas más adelante, se vio que Daisy sufrió un gran dolor por la razón de irse, y eso manifestaba los recuerdos de su pasado, y que de ahí, ella no podía salir.

Pero tras una gran charla con Peach, ella pudo entender todo. Luigi estaba con Mario esperando, afuera mientras el medico comentaba que Daisy seguramente se iría mañana, ya que hoy no se encuentra en buen estado.

Tras pasar la noche acompañada de Luigi, quien pudo dormir a lado de ella, finalmente pudo retirarse del reino Champiñón. En el tren, y detrás de un espejo, Daisy saludaba con mucha euforia a todos, y esta vez, su pensamiento era distinto.

-(Podre ser diferente, y si, podre ser un verdadero desastre. Pero en este pequeño gran mundo, que importa si no te adaptas a lo que se dicta por sociedad, la idea es ser feliz con lo que no es. Y si ser un desastre para unas cosas y una experta para otras, entonces esa soy yo, Daisy… La autentica)-


End file.
